Alpha Fairy
by LBStar
Summary: Bloom's got a twin she knew she had. She even lived with her until one day Mike and Vanessa decide they don't want her twin anymore and drop her in the middle of Jasper. She stumbles around until she finds our favorite wolf pack. WARNING: TALKS ABOUT ABUSE. Rated T for violent and slightly graphic threat in the 5th chapter! I OWN NOTHING BESIDES OC. PUT ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a loud thump outside the cave's entrance outside there stood what looked to be a six year old girl with fire red hair with a strip that was as dark as a moonless night sky. "What are you doing here Human?!" A black wolf with a white chest snared at the girl. "I am just looking for a place to sleep tonight mister. I won't hurt you." The girl said slightly frightened of the wolf. "Alright you may stay the night young one. What is your name?" The wolf asked. "Jessica Peterson. Who are you?" The girl, Jessica, said. "Winston. I am the leader of this pack." The wolf, Winston, responded.

Jessica turned to find a cave with the pack to lay with for the night. "Come inside Jessica. It is much too cold for you to sleep with the rest of the pack." Winston said. Jessica just nodded and walked into the cave.

"Eve we have company tonight. This is Jessica she can speak with us unlike the other humans. She must have gotten separated from her parents while in the park." Winston said to a golden wolf that lay inside the cave. "Oh the poor dear. Come in child." Eve said waiting for the girl.

Jessica took a few steps forward nervously. "Mr. Winston my parents actually didn't like me so they brought me here and kicked me out of the car. They didn't like what I could do." Jessica said to Winston. This got his attention and curiosity. "What is it you can do that they didn't like little one?" He asked.

Without another word Jessica started to change. Winston and Eve gasped, standing where the young human girl once was, was a wolf with flaming red fur and a stripe going down her back and face of the moonless night sky, over her right eye was a scar much like the human child had.

"It can't be. You. This is amazing." Eve said in shock with a smile on her face. "W-what d-do you mean ma'am?" Jessica stuttered out as she turned back to her human form. "Well there has never been a human that could talk to us let alone change into one of us." Eve explained. "Well I've been able to do this my whole life I just showed my adopted parents because I needed to run away to avoid a beating. My sister was the one they wanted to adopt she was the normal one the one with only red hair. They only adopted me because we were not to be separated at least that's what they always told me." Jessica said as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Lay down child we will talk more in the morning." Winston said walking over to Jessica. She nodded and thanked them before laying down and falling into a deep sleep.

"The poor dear, Winston we have to take her in she is so sweet and she has had such a hard life." Eve said to her mate. "What would we tell Kate and Lily?" Winston asked his wife. "The truth they can handle it." Eve said as she laid down next to Jessica noticing she was shivering. Winston nodded before laying down on the other side of Jessica as her shivering lessened.

_**Time skip the next morning**_

Jessica was the first wake the next morning. She got up and went to sit on the edge of the cliff. She dug around the bag she had with her and pulled out a picture of her and her twin Bloom. She sighed and looked at it for what seemed like hours. She remembered the note she left knowing that the Peterson's were going to get rid of her. It said 'Dear Bloom Vanessa and Mike have never liked me. I made sure you were never around to see what happens but I couldn't take a beating much longer so to protect you and my life I transformed like I showed you I could do. Well their probably getting rid of me now. I love you Bloom. Always remember that. I know we will meet again in time. Until then. Love your twin, Jessica.'

Winston woke up not long after Jessica. _'Where did she go?'_ Winston thought looking around, he turned his head to his cliff and found her sitting there holding a, well he didn't know what it was, but he remembered the humans called them a picture. He walked over quietly, he saw it was a picture of Jessica and a girl that looked just like her only without the black strip of hair and the scar over her right eye. _'Must be the sister she mentioned.'_ Winston thought he sat behind her looking at the picture until he noticed a tear slip from her eye.

"If you would have waited in the cave that would have been fine. It is rather cold out." Winston told Jessica. "Warmth is more than I deserve, I made a horrible mistake that has left my sister alone for the rest of her life. If I hadn't tried to run I would still be there for her. Winston why would you accept me into your cave for the night I should have been made to sleep out in the clod like all other lone wolves." Jessica the self-loath in her voice strong. "Jessica you did that to stay alive if that scar across your eye is anything to go on, but from the looks of this you have had it for quite some time." Winston said trying to reassure her that she did matter and so did her health. "A four birthday present from Mike and Vanessa. The picture was taken after Bloom's, my twin sister, and my fifth birthday party by a friend of ours who gave the pictures to us as an extra present a little late." Jessica said explaining the scar and picture some. Eve unknown to the two had woken up and was behind Winston and Jessica, who had yet to turn around.

'_That poor cub.'_ Eve thought as she stood there. "Come inside both of you and we can talk." Eve said turning back to the cave. "I'll be in, in a moment." Jessica said before looking down at the picture again. "Now Jessica!" Eve said using her Alpha voice. Jessica's eyes went wide as she ran inside refusing to look Eve in the eyes and stayed near Winston. Eve sighed at the damage done by those humans who took her in before. "Jessica Eve did not mean to scare you but as an Alfa female she does that to get what she wants. As well as being aggressive and violent when she has to." Winston said trying to calm the child down. "That's right it was instinct." Eve said conforming what Winston told her.

Jessica nodded but didn't look up. "You wanted to talk to me ma'am?" Jessica asked the question that was ingrained into her head. "We want to take you into our pack and our family. What do you think about that?" Winston said to Jessica. "It is up to you sir, ma'am." Jessica responded. "We want your opinion on this Jessica." Eve said her voice soft. "I-I would l-like that ma'am." Jessica stuttered out as she never put her own opinion into anything before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day Kate and Lilly returned from their friend Humphrey's cave. "Mom, Dad! We're home from Humphrey's! His mom says hi!" Lilly said louder than she usually spoke, she couldn't call it yelling it wasn't loud enough for that.

"Kate, Lilly welcome home. Your father will be home after he gets done introducing a new pack member to everyone."

"Oh? Who?" Kate asked her mother.

"You'll see we actually took the cub into our family. You see her parents weren't exactly-"Eve started to explain before she was cut off.

"My parents were horrible and gave me a scar over my right eye. Abused me for years and worse they basically killed me inside because they did the unthinkable they separated me from my sister my twin sister." Jessica said with a snarl. Eve turned to Jessica in shock because up until now she had only seen her submissive side. "Alpha in the making we just had to get her out of her shell. That shell that those people forced her into." Winston said with a smile.

"Mom that's not a cub it's a human cub." Kate said with a growl directed at Jessica. "Yes but she is still a cub. Besides she isn't like other humans, one she can speak with us and two. Well Jessica why don't you show them reason number two." Eve said softly. Jessica without a word transformed into a wolf cub that looked to be just younger than Kate and Lilly. "Now you see that I could be just like you! This is what finally drove my adopted parents to dropping me in the middle of the park in Canada when the only home I've ever known is in Gardenia in California in the United States." Jessica snarled before turning and walking from the cave sitting down on the cliff.

"Kate go apologize now." Winston demanded, Kate looked at her father in shock. "Dad she is a human in case you forgot, HUMANS HATE US!" Kate yelled at her father before going to the back of the cave and laying down.

"I think I'll go introduce myself so she knows I don't share Kate's view of her." Lilly said to her parents, walking toward the red and black wolf.

Jessica transformed back to being a human and grabbed her bag she had left outside. She pulled out the picture of Bloom and her again. "Why does everyone but Bloom hate me? Winston and Eve only took me in out of pity of what Mike and Vanessa did." Jessica said to herself looking down at the picture. She didn't see that Lilly sat down beside her.

"I don't hate you. You seem like a nice human." Lily said. "You seem to be the only one that thinks that." Jessica said with a sigh, and put the picture back in the bag. "I'm Lilly."

"Jessica."

"That's a nice name." Lilly commented.

"Lilly my luck and life are horrible I suggest you steer clear." Jessica said before turning to look at the white wolf. "Funny thing with us Omegas we don't give up on others easily." Lilly said with a small smile. Winston moved out of the den as he heard Jessica start to laugh at Lilly's statement.

"Winston I know your there. I have one question to ask you." Jessica said as she turned back to the cliff's edge. "What?" He asked.

"Why do you even want to take me into your home?" Jessica said turning to face the older wolf.

"That I think you already know but also the fact with even in the short time we have known you we grew to love you as our own. Isn't that right Lily?"

"Yeah!"

Jessica picked up her book bag and put it on her shoulder. "I guess I could stick around for a while." She said before following the two into the cave.

They were a great family, not being bothered by the human world, until one day a stranger came.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know some of the things I say in this story are not true but hey my story my way. Yes I know wolves age faster than humans but just roll with it. Please and thank you. **_

Chapter 3

There was voices from outside the cave that woke Jessica many years later. "Are you sure you brought us to the right place Mrs. Faragonda? Because… well we're in the middle of the forest in front of a cave. A cave with wolves!" A woman's voice said. "Yes Griselda. I followed her magic here she's in there." Jessica assumed to be Faragonda said.

She started to stand. "Faragonda an Alpha is waking up!" Griselda hissed. "That's who we came to see." Faragonda said. Jessica shifted to her human form and made her way to them. "What are you doing here humans?" She snarled at them. "We have come to speak to you." Faragonda said trying to show she meant no harm. "How did you even know I was here?!" Jessica hissed in anger. "I tracked your magic." Faragonda said her voice soft and peaceful. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Jessica hissed through gritted teeth. "We come from a school called Alfa College for fairies. We've come to offer you a place at our school to teach you to control your magic better." Faragonda replied.

"No." Jessica said turning from them. "But why?" Faragonda asked looking at her. "Our pack is on the verge of war. I cannot leave or they may die. I will not let that happen I will not let my only family that I know is still alive die in a war. If I knew they would be alright then I would say yes but I don't so no." Jessica said not turning toward them.

Winston was up and awake by now to hear this. "Jessica you go you train and you be the best Fairy there is and show them what it means to be an Alpha. Besides this could mean that you could see Bloom again." He said standing up. "Dad I don't even know if she is alive anymore." Jessica tried to reason. "What would she want you to do?" Winston asked looking her in the eye. "I'll go. But I must return if there is a battle." Jessica said looking back at Griselda and Faragonda.

_**Time skip at Alfea**_

Jessica put her bag down on the ground and looked at the building before her. "Wow. That's a lot of pink." She said, her nose scrunched up. She turned to Faragonda and Griselda. "So where am I staying?" She asked picking up her bag and shouldering it. "Follow me." Griselda said walking toward the building. "Come to my office once you get settled in." Faragonda said as they entered the building. Jessica just nodded while she followed Griselda.

"Here is where you will be staying the girls in this dorm said they would take you in. Try not to keep them up during the full moon." She said before opening the door. Inside the dorm five girls stood waiting for their new roommate. "Girls this is-"Griselda started to say before the red head cut her off. "We'll get introduced later Miss Griselda I'm sure she will want to unpack and get settled in to her room." "Quite right I'll leave you girls to it." Griselda said before leaving the room. "Come on sweetie you're rooming with me and Bloom." A girl with brown hair said indicating to herself the familiar red head. Jessica nodded before her eyes went wide. "Bloom. Do you mean Bloom Peterson?" Jessica asked looking at the red head. "Yeah. Do I know you?" Bloom asked. Jessica swung her bag off of her back and dug around until she found what she was looking for.

Jessica handed her the picture of their fifth birthday. Bloom looked down studying the image. She too went wide eyed before handing the brown haired girl the photo and walking over to her. Bloom reached up and moved Jessica's hair away from her right eye. She smiled and hugged Jessica. "Jess you were right. We did meet again." Bloom whispered in her ear. "I knew we would." Jessica whispered back.

"Come on sweetie. We'll get you settled in and you two can catch up, after we get introductions out of the way." The brunette said walking over to the two.

Jessica got unpacked and settled before she walked back to the living room. "Jessica these are your new roommates. The brunette we share with is Flora, the blonde is Stella, the one with the pigtails is Musa and the one with pick hair is Tecna." Bloom said, as each girl was introduced they waved and said hello. "Nice to meet you all I'm Jessica, Bloom's twin and an Alpha of the western pack of Jasper park in Canada." Jessica said as a way of introduction. "Alpha? Pack? As in wolves?" Musa asked. "Yeah my parents are actually head Alphas. Then there is Kate, and Lilly. Lilly's an Omega though." Jessica explained. "Family dinners must be fun." Stella said sarcastically. "Hey dinner is fine but hunting trips and log surfing with the Omegas are the real fun though by the looks of you guys you would much preferred the calmer Omegas then Humphrey and his friends." Jessica said as she looked to the blonde.

The girls looked shocked, the rest of the girls looked over to Bloom. "Hey don't look at me one day she was at Mike and Vanessa's with me I wake up the next morning she's gone a note sitting on her bed and her clothes gone." Bloom said in defense.

"How were you excepted into the pack you're human?" Tecna questioned in shock jumping up at the chance to learn this unexplored knowledge. Jessica rolled her eyes with a small smile. She shifted to her wolf form feeling calmer to be in the form she was used to being in. All the girls besides Bloom were shocked, Stella screamed and the others gasped replying how it was cool. She shifted back to her human form. "Yeah sleeping in a bed will be a new experience again, as well as using doors." Jessica said joking with her new roommates, almost. "How do you like being in the human world again?" Bloom asked smirking at her twin. "Ask me again in about a week right now I just have to erg to hide from everyone so they don't hurt me, and rip anyone's throat out who's a treat to my pack which at the moment is you. As the rest are on the verge of a war." Jessica was growling by the last sentence.

"A WAR?! IF THEIR ON THE VERGE OF WAR WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Stella screamed. "First of all OW!" Jessica yelled at the blonde, rubbing her ears, her voice held a slight whimper similar to a wolf's. "Secondly my dad made me and told me to return on the full moon in case of attack if my sister, Kate, doesn't show for the moon light howl. The pack threating war against mine, their land has little to no food now and we have to merge the packs through marriage of Kate and pack's leader's son Garth or their will be a war unlike one Jasper has ever seen. There's always been peace between the packs but with two different packs occupying the western regen there has been disagreements in the past that has led to fights but not war." Jessica said looking at the girls. She headed to the balcony door to look out at the sky. "If there is a war I wish I had a way to communicate with the pack between dimensions. I know the humans have cellular phones, or cell phones to make life easier, but wolves can't use those our paws are too big and I want Bloom to meet my family but talk to them first but she cannot speak the wolves language." Jessica said not facing the girls.

Tecna's eyes brightened as she ran to her room. She walked out not long after carrying a device in her hand. "I think I can help. I've been working on a system to translate what animals say so pet owners know what their pets want. If I can combine that and a cell phone into a device with buttons big enough for a wolf's paw. You could talk to your pack and Bloom could talk to them and know what they are saying." Tecna said she looked at Jessica. "Tecna you're a genius! You could use my paw as a reference my paws are the largest in both the western packs." Jessica said with a smile looking at the pink haired girl.

"OH SHOOT! Faragonda wanted to see me after I got unpacked!" Jessica yelled running to the door leading out of the dorm room, or rather she ran into the door. The girls laughed. "I told you I have to get used to doors again!" She yelled sheepishly opening the door and turning into her wolf form before darting from the room.

"I see you're settled. Now about your return to the park next Monday. I'm going to send you back after breakfast and retrieve you after the full moon." Faragonda said as Jessica had taken a seat after entering the office. "Okay thank you Mrs. Faragonda." Jessica said looking at the white haired headmistress. "You're welcome. Have you been introduced to your roommates?" Faragonda asked her. "Yes they found it rather funny how I ran into the door forgetting it was closed. I told them I have to get used to doors again." Jessica responded. "May I leave I want to catch up with Bloom I haven't seen her in so long?" Jessica asked, Faragonda nodded dismissing the girl. Who this time didn't run into the door.

The girls spent the night talking, Bloom and Jessica catching up on what they missed during their time apart. Tecna and Jessica planning out the Wolf phone, as they decided to call it, Tecna estimated it would be done by next Monday before she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week passed quickly and the only exciting thing happening being Metamorphosis class the first day Jessica was there. It was only interesting because Wizgiz found out about her transformation and asked her to show the class. So she did and Wizgiz copied her. She tried to talk to him and he didn't know what she was saying. She turned in her wolf form and laid down by her twin not doing anything but whining her ears flat against her head. Oh and also Griselda's class where they were learning fighting without their magic. Jessica had ended up turning into a wolf and biting her leg before letting go and inimitably running away hacking like she was going to throw up

Tecna had gotten the Wolf phones done and ready to take to Jasper. Tecna had also added a translator into a phone for in her human form. She had the one for the pack in her bag ready to go after finishing her breakfast consisting of all meats. "What did get you to run away like you were going to throw up when you bit Griselda?" Stella asked. "Because I was." Jessica shuddered in disgust. "Never doing that again." She vowed as she finished. "I got to go or I won't get to see my family before the moonlight howl. Have a good day, see you all after the full moon." Jessica said as she stood up. The others bidding her a good day and fun at the howl as she walked away.

"Ah Jessica. Remember morning after the full moon right after breakfast here so remember to eat because right after you're going to bed because I have a feeling this moonlight howl thing lasts all night. You have the next day off classes to sleep." Jessica nodded as Faragonda opened a portal and walked through.

She noticed that she walked out into the cave of her parents her mother was home. "Hey Mom. Faragonda let me come back for the moonlight howl up until after the full moon." Jessica said after she transformed into a wolf. "Hey honey, that was nice of her. How's school been?" She asked. "Good I get to reconnect with Bloom, I've made friends with the girls in my dorm, and are on top of most of my classes. Though Metamorphosis class is odd the teacher can transform into one of us but I tried talking to him he didn't understand me saying hi." Jessica said as she walked over to her bag. "One of my roommates comes from this really techy world and she made us a way to talk while I'm at school." Jessica said as she pulled the Wolf phone out of her bag and put it at the far wall of the cave before dialing Bloom's number.

"I'll show you by calling Bloom. I have to check in any way she wanted me to call to make sure I got here okay. "Hey Jess glad you're okay!" She heard Bloom say in Wolves language. "Yeah Bloom told you I would. Mom say hi to Bloom my twin." Jessica said turning her head toward Eve. "Hello Bloom I hear good things about you and that you and Jessica have reconnected." Eve said sitting next to Jessica. "Yeah I'm glad the phone works Tecna's been working day and night to finish just got it done last night." Bloom responded. "Oh you must thank her on behalf of the western pack and on my behalf I've been so worried." Eve said with a smile. "You can thank her yourself ma'am she's right here." Bloom said. "Hello?" Asked another voice Jessica recognized as Tecna. "Hey Tecna the phones work great." Jessica said to her friend. "I can tell. You getting the Wolves language okay over there?" She asked. "Yes Tecna we can understand you. I understand it's you I have to thank for giving us and Jessica a way to talk while she's at school?" Eve asked. "Yes I made the Wolf Phones but Jessica helped she actually designed the wolf phone that goes to the pack and I put together the one for whenever she's human." Tecna said. "Well Winston and I thank you, my husband would be here himself but he's preparing for the Moonlight howl tonight." Eve said. "Yes well we'll go so you can get ready for the howl yourselves. Goodbye." Tecna said. "See you girls after the full moon." Jessica said before she hung up.

"My number is easy to call just push this number and hold for a few seconds." Jessica said putting her paw on the 'one' button. Eve nodded and looked over to Lilly and Kate. "You girls should have said hello. We were talking to Jessica's friend and twin." Eve said. "Yeah mom we heard we walked in just after she set up the phone." Kate said slightly annoyed. "Kate why don't we take a walk before getting ready for the Moonlight howl tonight." Jessica suggested seeing her sister's stress.

"Yeah let's go." Kate said walking out of the cave Jessica not far behind. "What was eating you back there Kate?" Jessica asked as they got farther away from the den. "I have to unite the packs or there will be war and I have to meet Garth tonight." Kate said as she looked down. "I'm sorry Kate but look on the bright side. You don't have to worry about some horrible guy making you howl with him. Garth may just let you sit there and not howl if you don't want to." Jessica said looking at Kate.

Kate kicked a rock that was in front of her. It flew far away until there was a loud thump and a growl. Kate looked over to where the growl came from to apologize for hitting them until she saw a bear running toward them. Jessica jumped into action. She jumped into the bear's path and started to fight.

She fought for her sister until the bear and she fell to the Earth their forms limp for different reasons.

Kate's eyes went wide. "No." She said running to her fallen sister. "No not again." She said as she reached Jessica's side. "NO! JESSICA WAKE UP PLEASE!" Kate screamed when Jessica didn't awake when she shook her for a minute or two but to Kate it seemed like hours. "DAD! MOM! LILLY!" Kate screamed in the direction of the den as she lifted Jessica onto her back.

She came closer to the den she yelled again. "MOM! DAD! LILLY!" The three wolves ran as fast as they could seeing what Kate had on her back, or rather who. "Kate what happened?!" Winston yelled as he drew ever closer to his daughters. "She took me for a walk because I was feeling down. I kicked a rock without looking where it was going. It hit a bear. Jessica she pushed me out of the way and fought it. She killed it before she fell to the ground herself. She saved me again! SHE KEEPS DOING THIS! WHY?!" Kate was screaming by the end. "Lilly go call her twin and friends they need to get here quickly!" Eve yelled, Lilly without a word nodded and ran to make the call. "We must get her to the den to rest. She's more banged up this time. Last time she only got the scar leading from above her left eye to the bottom of her jaw." Eve said as they dragged Jessica into the cave.

"HURT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SAW HER NOT EVEN TWO HOURS AGO?!" Lilly was yelled at by five people at once. "Well Jessica took Kate for a walk to cheer her up but after that I don't know just that Kate brought Jessica back to the den on her back cut up and bleeding badly it looked like a bear attack. She might have had to kill another bear to keep Kate safe." Lilly responded. "STELLA GET YOUR STAFF WE'RE HEADING TO JASPER! WE'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES!" One person screamed it sounded like the one that answered the phone Bloom. After that the call cut off.

Not long after Lilly ended the call and Jessica was inside the den five teenage girls appeared outside. Eve and Winston at the front of the entire pack that was there waiting to see if she was alright. They all, Omegas and betas included, got ready to attack if they moved closer to the cave then they already were. Tecna took out her PDA and spoke into it. "We are Jessica's friends we got a call that she was injured." Eve walked forward.

Tecna held down her PDA so what she said would be translated. "She was while taking her sister Kate on a walk to cheer her up. She was attacked by a bear she killed the bear then fell to the ground herself." Bloom responded to that. "I am Jessica's twin Bloom please where is my sister." "Eve Jessica's mother. Follow me." Eve replied turning from the girls and walking over to her daughter.

Jessica lay at the back of the cave. More cuts that will eventually turn into scars that hold her memories. On top of her old scars from her last run in with a bear, which included a scar running across her face starting from just above her left eye all the way down to the bottom right of her jaw and four jagged lines running down the length of her right side starting at her shoulder and down all the way to her hip, she had the cuts she gained from this battle too. A gash on her left cheek five jagged deep lines on her left side matching the four she possesses on her right. Her back like the bear had dragged both its paws down her back claws sunk in. She had deep bite marks on her right hind leg, stomach, left front leg, and right shoulder they too looked deep enough to scar her.

"Flora can you do anything?!" Bloom sobbed as she saw the state her twin was in. "I have some herbs that will induce healing and fight infection. Also a few to help replenish her blood she lost and rebuild the damaged muscles. The ones for her blood and muscles will have to wait until she's awake but only because they have to be brewed in a tea to have the most effect the other two have to be pressed to the wounds." Flora replied grabbing the bag she had brought with her. She removed the herbs for the tea and two different leaves that looked to be weaved together into a patch. She also dug out a first aid kit. She silently sent to work only talking to tell one of the girls to get a bowl of water from the falls they saw that was close to the den while removing the bowl and a wash cloth from her first aid kit.

"She should wakeup by sundown tomorrow." Flora said as she stood up. "Why so long?" Bloom said her voice distant and slightly broken but relief flooding over her at the news her sister would be waking up relatively soon. "She lost a lot of blood. Any longer and she would have died." Flora said softly. "Good news is that Kate here made it so I could get to her in time by bringing her back and letting her parents and sister know and that got her sister to call us. That and Jessica should make a full and speedy recovery. She won't be able to do strenuous things for a day or two but she should be right as rain two days before the full moon and she'll be able to participate in those activities then for now she just needs rest." Flora said easing everyone's worries be they wolf or human, they all had a common ground, Jessica.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day came and went soon it was sun down when Jessica's mind awake but not her body.

"_I don't understand yesterday you said she would wake up by sun down today Flora."_

"_I know Bloom but there is only so much I can do her body is healing naturally."_

"_Until she awakes you two stay here. We'll go join the search for Kate and Humphrey."_

"_Okay Stella."_

Jessica tried to open her eyes but soon she discovered she was fighting losing battle. She tried to move anything, say anything. All the came from her efforts were a groan and being able to move a finger.

"_Jess can you hear me tap you finger once for yes twice for no."_ She heard Bloom say. Jessica tapped once.

"_Thank god you're okay. I was scared to death when I got a call from Lilly saying you were hurt." _ Jessica had no way to communicate with her sister. She tried with all her might to talk but she couldn't. She drew a cellphone in the dirt next to her.

"_You want your phone same as before to answer." _One tap later and Bloom was heading to get Jessica's cellphone. Bloom saw a Morse code app and caught on to what Jessica wanted. She put the phone down into the dirt under Jessica's figure.

"_I pulled up the Morse Code app for you."_

"_**Thank you Bloom. The attack was much worse than last time." **_The phone read out the message.

"_No problem Jess is there anything you need."_

"_**Gather the Winx and my family from here. Along with Tony and Garth from the western pack. Please tell Flora to bring her med kit."**_

"_On it. I'll be back soon."_

Jessica lay there thinking of what happened and what she had heard Stella say. 'How can Kate and Humphrey be missing?' She thought as she heard multiple pairs of feet and groups of paws rushing toward her.

"_Jessica are you okay! Where does it hurt?" _Flora asked in a rushed and worried tone.

"_**My side is in searing pain. What is this I hear about Kate and Humphrey being missing?"**_

"_They have been gone since after the moonlight howl last night. Kate and Humphrey didn't want to go at first but we made them go." _Jessica heard Stella say as she felt Flora begin to spread something on her side and the pain subsiding. Jessica once again fought her body to even open her eyes.

As the lids to her set of Cyan eyes opened, all the world was a blur to Jessica.

"_**I cannot help with the search I would just be in the way my body is unmoving, voice unspeaking, and eyes unseeing besides a blur the whole world."**_

"_Jessica your body should respond better tomorrow a little before noon."_

"_Our packs will be warring that night if we do not find Kate."_

"_**TONY IF YOU THINK I WILL ALLOW ANY OF MY PACK TO DIE YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN! I WILL BE WELL ENOUGH TO FIGHT BY NOON! IF ONE WOLF IN THIS PACK IS HURT BECAUSE ONE OF YOURS ATTACKED THEM I WILL RIP YOUR TAIL OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROGHT THEN RIP YOUR HEAR STILL BEATING FROM YOUR CHEST AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR NOSE!" **_She heard a whine at this. Jessica saw the blurry form of Tony shrink away and back up.

"_**Flora help me be able to move. Please I need to find Kate and Humphrey. I must protect my pack."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**BLOOM'S P.O.V.**

Though Jess is recovering quickly but for her it couldn't be any slower. She wants to get out to find Kate and Humphrey. Meanwhile I just want her to recover. Flora told me if she didn't calm down and recover for at least until after the full moon she might not recover fully.

"Jess you need to calm down." I tried to reason with my twin.

"Bloom I need to do this. I need to protect my home. The rest of my family." Jess said with a low growl in her voice.

"YEAH WELL YOU WON'T BE MUCH HELP IF YOU DON'T RECOVER! AND YOU WON'T DO THAT IF YOU DO NOT RELAX!" I yelled I knew that would get through to her.

"Fine." She grumbled before she settled down.

'_Why can't she see I'm only doing this to help her?' _I think as I move to sit next to her.

"I'm only trying to help." I said with a sigh.

"I know. I know."

A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter. This is only a filler chapter.

To all my French readers I wish to say mine and my family's heart goes out to you and your country in this dark hour. You and your country will be in our hearts and thoughts on this dark time.

Peace will be here one day y'all


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That's it, Jessica. Nice and steady." Flora said as she helped me to sit up. By this point, my eyes were back to the way they were before and I could move around just needing help to get up to my feet or to at least sit up.

"Thanks for this Flora you didn't have to come all the way here. Just to help me anyway." I said as I climbed to my feet. With no help, I might add. "I'll always help you; you're my friend after all." She told me I nodded smiling.

"Now I can help with the war. You stay here Flora. Keep the other girls here when they come back." I said before changing into a wolf. I ran from the cave.

I reached the clearing with the rest of the Pack. Kate and Humphrey had still yet to return. I could see the Winx up on the Cliff watching my pack. 'They never listen.' I thought as father talked to the other pack leader. Before long the fighting started long and bloody. The fighting didn't last long but it did cause some serious harm to Alphas and Omegas from both sides. Kate and Humphrey had returned at last. Thankfully the Winx didn't get involved in the fighting like they were shocked in how we fought in war.

I limped up to the cliffs edge after the fighting had ended as one of the Omegas from Tony's pack had clamped down on my right hind leg. "I told you to stay in the cave. We don't need humans involved and getting injured because of all this." I said in humans' language so that they would understand. Flora looked down in shame at my words. "Don't look down Flora. It wasn't you who suggested coming here now, was it? Bloom maybe?" I said Bloom looked sheepish in response. "What would you have done if one of Tony's had hurt them Bloom think before you act. You are a good leader, a good Alpha, just think first next time your lucky I had spotted you and had some of the other Alphas keep you safe or one of Tony's wolves would have attacked you." I said as Bloom nodded looking fairly upset by the fact that I was right that she had put our friends in senseless danger without thinking of the consequences.

"Sorry." She muttered lowly. "Don't be sorry just if you know the situation is going to be dangerous think next time okay?" I asked as we moved down the cliff for the wedding.

In the end, Kate married Humphrey and Lilly married Garth. The first two Alpha/Omega marriages in wolf history; though it was completely their choice I have got to say I couldn't be happier for them. Now if they wait for Pups for a little while I'll be great don't want to be an aunt just yet.

_**Sorry, it's so short I didn't have much time as home to write or post as I normally do my tablet started to be stupid. It won't let me post from there so I now have to wait until I can get to a computer that does work fine so I can update from there.**_


End file.
